


Time Heals

by InvalidUser1D



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvalidUser1D/pseuds/InvalidUser1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving Green Grove appeared to be the best choice that Lacey decided to make after Graduation. But, once the annual Green Grove Fall Festival is back in town, will she make the choice of rekindling her relationship with the infamous Danny Desai, or will she let poorly buried feelings arise knowing that they've blossomed into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Work with me, here. I can be pretty shy of my writings.

I could feel it...slipping. Slipping from my hands as I drifted. This bed wasn't comfortable, nor were my thoughts, nor were my muscles. I shifted, turned on my left side, seeing a sleeping face with drool slowly traveling from slightly chapped lips to the white pillowcase. I could smell his morning breath each time he breathed, causing a snarl to unintentionally smack itself on my face. Outside, the raking of leaves could be heard from most likely Mr. Yates. I remembered Fall Fest. Four years later and they still haven't found Regina's, my best friend's, murderer. Luckily, by then, everything had cooled down with that Desai guy, and I was in the process of settling down, coming home from Syracuse, New York to welcome Green Grove with nearly graduated, almost Architectural arms. In his bed, his huge bed, I sat up, poking my toe at his leg, disturbing his sleep slightly. He turned over, his back facing me, while I listened to my phone vibrate on his nightstand, falling to the floor while I attempted to not move quite as much. Archie snorted a little and turned over, red eyes peering at me.

“Why are you awake?” He asked, his tone groggy and curious. He raised an awkward hand to rub his eye and slammed it down on the bed.

“It's only one.” I spoke softly. He shrugged a shoulder and pulled his covers more on his body, returning to his sleep. However, disgusted with the thought of a beautiful Fall day going to waste, I stepped out of the bed, bare, and heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

“Kids! I'm going out to help with Fall Fest!” Called Archie's mother, Cecile.

“Okay, Mrs. Yates!” My heart thudded against my chest, hard and fast, realizing the door was not even locked. Archie's foolish mistakes, probably. Yet, I exhaled, hearing her footsteps descending down the stairs.

I peeped out of the window, seeing Mr. and Mrs. Yates getting in their car and driving off into town. The wooden floor beneath my feet reminded me of home, of being back in a nice house at Green Grove, instead of a rowdy dorm with party goers outside my window shouting “Keg stand!” at four o'clock in the morning, while I remained sketching. Archie envied me for leaving him behind while he went to a closer, nearby college, but I wanted to get away, not just from him for a little bit...but from the memories of Green Grove.

Now, taking a day out of my weekend, I think I'm ready to attempt at rekindling my memories with this God-forsaken town full of accusers, and drama...and Danny. That Danny. Showering wasn't a problem for me anymore. At home I'm used to having forty minutes in the shower, while at school I have five minutes for a quick one, in-and-out we go. I got dressed in the same Syracuse sweatshirt, and the black leggings I wore over here, and slipped on my shoes, heading downstairs to my car with my phone in hand. Archie would be alright, besides, he didn't like Fall Fest, or better yet, the person he didn't like there. Danny and his shadow. But...that was over. I don't see why there needed to be a WW III but, to Archie, everything seemed to be a challenge with him.

I drove down the road, stopping by at the set-up for the festival tonight, and stomped on the brakes, seeing a blonde girl and a tall, tanned young man with brown hair in a bun, walking towards it all. The cars behind me honked at my sudden movement, causing me to pull to a parking space on the sidewalk. The angry driver threw his hand up as he sped by, which I ignored, in order to get out of the car to confront the two.

 _Just do it, Lacey, do it. Say hi._ I battled my inner thoughts. A part of me wanted to run back to my car and go home, and the other half, well, that just wanted me to spazz out in front of half the town. I turned around, second guessing myself. I felt my body turn in the direction to the car, slowly walking back, jiggling my keys in my hands nervously, until I heard an almost surprised sound behind me.

“Lacey?” My heart was the prisoner, my ribcage was the jail. I could feel my knees forcing themselves not to buckle. I spun on my heels and felt woozy, knowing that I wasn't ready to see him yet, not after that night. And sure enough, I saw him. Same bun, same facial features, same everything.

He had grew a little taller, with a mustache in mind, while I was my same height. I looked over his shoulder, seeing Jo with her arms crossed over her chest, looking away at the pies that this year's Math-a-letes were selling. I took a few steps towards Danny, who smiled down at me. “Hey.” I nodded curtly. I tried my best not to sound plain, and the stench of his cologne would be enough to make any girl swoon, of course. And, after not seeing him for four months, I figured he wouldn't want anything to do with me.

Not after...

He examined me and opened his arms wide. A peace offering. I caved in, meeting his torso with my arms as my head lay near his neck. I closed my eyes, remembering the last time I was in his arms something similar to this.

_“Screw you.” I cried, feigning anger with Danny. My head spun, and I was walking to a place unknown. I was just walking. I could hear Danny sigh behind me, the usual sigh he gave when he knew he fucked up._

_"Look, Lacey, I'm sorry.” He attempted to apologize. '_

_Shut up' I thought as I turned around, rushing to him, my lips crashing against his as his arms wrapped around my body, in shock._

_I could feel him holding onto me, as if I would float away. No, not as heavy as my heart was that night. I broke the kiss, looking at him, disgusted with myself, though he seemed enchanted, almost like he were in a daze. '_

_What did I do?'_

_"Lacey,” His voice trailed off , yet I could feel Danny's strong hands grip me again, pulling me back for more in a sense of 'How dare you leave me and not finish this kiss off?' Our lips met again, his hands traveling all along my body, as I gripped at his jacket, loving the amount of intensity given into that kiss._

_This is what he wanted, this is what I wanted, this is what we wanted._

_I feel Danny turning, pressing me against the tree behind us as he held onto me. He stopped kissing me long enough to look into my eyes. But I wanted more. I attempted to kiss him back, to continue this dream that I thought I was having, but I couldn't._

_"Do you know how I feel about you?” He asked, dodging my lips, looking into my eyes._

_“The same way I feel right now.” I answered, grabbing at his shirt. He seemed hesitant at first, but gave in, like I did. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt as he leaned in, kissing, sucking, and licking on my neck.“Innocent” moans escaped my mouth as I ran my hand up and down his back. But Danny's hands stopped me._

_He led my hands to his pants, wanting me to unbuckle them, daring me to go further, which I did. I ceased my moans and pushed Danny away from being so close to me, feeling his erection against his pants. I grinned to myself, and undid his buckle, messily, unzipping his pants while he lifted up my dress. I pulled my underwear to the side as he carefully exposed his penis from the slit in most boxers for easy access. He licked his index and middle fingers, running it over my clit back and forth, in circles, in the most sensitive spot underneath the clit, and pushed them inside, gently._

_He looked me in the eyes, watching my emotions as I gasped, closing my eyes, enjoying this newfound pleasure. Danny sucked on my neck gently and played with me some more, before taking another type of action._

_"Jump.” He demanded softly, which I did. Danny, securing me with his arms and the tree, suspended me in the air, as he carefully tried to hump, getting himself inside of me. I felt him at my entrance and held onto him tighter, gripping on his jacket, as he pushed in deeper, a sensual groan coming from deep in his throat._

And then I broke free from this recap of four years ago, Junior year in high school, level 100 on the Hesitation scale. Danny pulled away from the hug and smirked at me, looking into my eyes. I looked away and turned back to Jo who gave a smug expression to herself at our hug. Her hair had grown longer, as she had it pulled into a ponytail. She actually added some color to her wardrobe.

“So how's Syracuse?” He asked, trying to make conversation despite our guilty ride through high school together after that night together at the festival. The rosy tint painted on my cheeks from the remembrance faded almost as fast as my feelings for Archie did when I studied Danny.

“Pretty good.” I nodded, biting my lower lip to try and start walking more into the set-up.

“And your major?”

“Architecture.” He smirked and looked at me, a curious smile on his face.

“Architecture? I'd see you as more of a fashion connoisseur by now.” He teased. I gave a weak smile and shook my head, walking towards Jo who, to me, feigned a smile and extended her hand.

“Lacey.” She spoke softly.

“Jo.” I nodded, gently taking her hand in mine and shaking.

“Well, that was actually pretty grown up.” Danny teased as he carefully eyed the both of us as if he were some kind of referee in a boxing match. Rico strolled behind Jo and tapped her on the shoulder, a hesitant grin on his face as he approached her, glancing from mw to Jo.

“Hey, you're here. We need you.” He stated. Jo turned back to the both of us and held up her index finger.

“Uh-excuse me for a moment?” She asked as she backed away quickly with the help of Rico pulling on her sweater sleeve. Danny chuckled and looked at me.

“He 'coaches' the Math-a-letes club every now and then.” Danny stated. The table was far more festive than it had been four years ago. There were games off to the side, and pi pies at the center.

“So, how are you and Archie?” He asked. I turned, seeing that look in his eyes. That look he had on Graduation Day. They didn't match the usual Desai half-smile.

“How did you know about Archie and me?” He shrugged and stepped close to me, as if to intimidate me.

“You almost smell like him.” he teased. I raised an eyebrow and scoffed, turning my head as I started walking more into the festival arrangements. There were people glancing at us, trying to remember what Danny had done and force frowns upon their faces, even though he wasn't doing anything. The hate was still so strong.

“You're so annoying.”

“Well, if I am, that means I'm succeeding in mending a friendship.” He piped. I looked over my shoulder at him. This...this cocky, handsome, manipulative young man.

“You really think that this can turn into a friendship.”

“Well that's not what I want it to be.” He spoke slow and clear, almost as if he wanted to whisper into her ear. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, I huffed and turned away.

“I gotta go.”

“Lacey, wait.” He said, sighing, grabbing my wrist. I turned, my hair nearly whipping my face as I looked him in the eyes. He looked hurt, unlike that night when he had first grabbed my wrist, trying to pull me back to him. I snatched my arm from his grip and continued walking.

“Don't you ever grab me like that, again.”

“I'm sorry.” He called, still standing back where she left him. He jogged to keep up with me and continued my pace while walking side-by-side.

“Don't be.”

“So,” He trailed off slightly, attempting to change the topic. “Please tell me I'll see you at tonight. I'm gonna be there. So is Jo and Rico, but I personally believe I'd be a third wheel with those two.”

“Jo and Rico,” I asked, not nearly as shocked that they got together. Danny nodded, his lips attempting to curl into a smile, yet he forced it away. “I'm not that surprised.”

“Neither am I, now promise you'll be there. Come on, Lace. Cotton candy, apple tossing, dancing. It'll be just like the last time.”

The last time?

I turned to him, standing still as I looked at him. He had one of those faces that seemed as though he had no recollection of what happened four years ago, but I knew he remembered.

“Don't think that what happened four years ago is potentially going to happen again.”

“No, Lacey, I'm not trying to make it seem like-”

“I have a boyfriend.”

“The same one you have now when you kissed me back then.” Fury burned through my veins as I thought of countless ways to curse him out, while trying to keep my hands to myself from this annoying little brat.

I inhaled, and painfully exhaled, turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

“Where are you going?”

“Worry about yourself, Desai.” I marched to my car, nearly running to keep away from him. I opened the doors with my keys and got inside. I could see, from the corner of my eye, Danny staring at me, while I started my car, but I couldn't look back. I simply drove off.

Wow, I had thought. The town seemed not to change as much as I had hoped. My sleepovers with my girls have turned into sleepovers with Archie. And being a popular upperclassman at Green Grove High School turned into being a Freshman, once again. Things changed, people changed, but definitely not Danny, certainly not Danny. And me? Where have I gone? Practicing to draw some lines on blue paper, call it blueprints and sell it. Charming, I'm sure. My life hadn't changed where I wanted it to. My life was simple, and simplicity wasn't as pleasant as I had once hoped.


	2. II

My mother and sister would have a good time. I'm sure. They would have a good time, Jo would have a good time, Green Grove would have a good time, hell, even Danny would have a good time. But most importantly, what mattered the most, wasn't Archie who drove down to Manhattan without offering me an invite, it was me. I was what mattered right now because I needed to assure myself that I would be okay. I could feel the breeze coming in through the living room window as the clock struck 9:00. Two more hours to go. I walked to the window, closing it quickly and rushing back to the living room, crawling up with my Ben & Jerry's and a nice red blanket while “The Grudge” played before me.

I think the most important part of becoming an adult is coming to realize that you must put behind all childish things, and “man up” to responsibilities. Responsibilities seemed like monsters, but as much as I had believed that, the biggest monster of all popped back into my head, just like earlier today.

_Lips trailed down the side of my neck as a curious hand trailed up and down my back, searching for my bra strap, running curious hands on my breasts, flicking my nipples with his thumb. I gasped a little, as Danny, rubbing his erection against my panties as one leg rested in his arms. Our caps had fallen to the ground, and the whole school, just at the front of the building, were celebrating the biggest step in their lives. Danny pressed his lips against mine, attempting to unbuckle his pants, while his other played with my clit through my panties. He had a condom in his shirt pocket, as though he were planning for this to happen, which made me wonder, in shock, if what we were doing was out of mutual attraction, or his lustful desires. I broke the kiss and looked at Danny, trying to push his built body away from mine to stop him._

_"We shouldn't be doing this.” I shook my head, loose curls bouncing with my head movement._

_“That's what makes it hot.” He whispered into my ear, which sent chills down my spine. I felt Danny's teeth gently nibble at my neck. He tossed his gown to the side, and undid his shirt. I smirked, lowering down to my knees where I gently licked his V-cuts, stroking his erection through his pants. He handed me a condom, allowing me to put it on him with ease. He held my hands above my head and smacked the side of my ass._

_"Turn around.” He whispered. I turned, breaking free of his grip and placing my hands on the wall for support, as Danny toyed with me, using his erection to stroke my vulva before entering me, slowly. I gasped, longing for this feeling for so long. Danny grunted, thrusting deeper inside of me as I let out a throaty moan, attempting to grab the wall with my fingers, loving the feeling. Danny's hands were on my waist, thrusting in and out faster, moaning nearly as loud as I was. I grinned, biting my bottom lip as I spread open my legs further, using my right hand to rub my clit in circles, intensifying the pleasure. Danny gathered my hair into a ponytail, moving faster into me. He slowed down a bit, allowing me to work for the pleasure myself._

_"Ah, Lacey.” He called, his hand meeting my ass with a sharp slap and a firm squeeze. I backed up further on him, managing to get all of him inside of me, this time. He let go of my hair, and, instead, grabbed my breasts, playing with my nipples as he and I both humped into and onto each other._

_I could feel Danny's knees buckling from the intense feeling. I looked around at him, grinning as sweat began to accumulate on his forehead and temples. He looked so handsome, his shirt unbuttoned, tie to the side, erection pushing past my G-spot, his hand reaching for my clit. I moaned deeper, a little louder, a little more forceful, before I could hear the magic words._

_“I'm gonna cum.” He admitted, pushing in faster. His grunts and groans grew louder, as soon enough, Danny let out an intense noise, slamming his body against mine, twice, as he unloaded into the condom. I could feel his erection pulsating inside of me, causing my arousal to grow even further. I grabbed his hips._

_“Don't stop, I'm cumming, soon.” I admitted. Danny removed himself from inside of me and spun me around. I wondered in shock what was happening, while Danny kissed me, pulling my breasts from my lowcut dress, and sucking on my nipples. I sighed and looked down at him._

_“What? That's it?” He stopped kissing me, giving a devious smirk, which I adored at this point. He lowered himself, kissing my inner thighs, sucking gently as he licked his index and middle finger, and just like last time, he entered me with them. I gasped, feeling the amazing feeling of the balls of his fingers glide against my G-Spot. He looked at me, kissing the top of my pubic area, and then moving down, licking in quick circles at my clit with sporadic motions. With his thumb, he pulled back the hood, sucking on the most sensitive part of me._

_My back arched, my eyes squinted, it wouldn't take me long to cum. I nearly yelled, placing my hands on the back of his head, grinning at the amazing feeling. I gasped, now feeling my legs shake as I came close to cumming. My knees bent a little, as I were sliding down the wall of my high school. I jerked forward, breathing heavy as I could feel Danny's fingers inside of me moving faster while his tongue did most of the work. I stopped breathing for a moment, attempting to hold in my cum, yet I couldn't any longer._

_I released, feeling the amazing rush flow through my body. Danny removed his face from me, grinning up at me, kissing my forehead as he wiped my sweat from my face. He looked pink, like a blush grew across his cheeks. I pulled up my panties, fixing my breasts back into my dress and putting my robe back on my shoulders, as he did the same. I handed back his hat while holding mine underneath my arm. I started towards the other side of the building, while students passed up, wondering what I was doing with Desai behind the building._

_Danny stood next to me, holding my hand. I couldn't help but blush, while Danny looked down at me. And instead of being greeted by my mother's questions, all I could see was Archie, Scott, and Sarita heading towards me. I quickly let go of Danny's hand, causing him to look at me in confusion._

_“We were looking for you.” Archie spoke, visibly annoyed._

_"She was with me.” Danny spoke up. Archie looked down at me, his face turning pink from rage. I stepped in front of Danny, putting my hand on his chest._

_“Lacey was banging DePSYCHO.” Sarita growled, looking me over. She knew that was the truth, yet Archie and Scott had no clue. Sarita had caught us holding hands once in the Winter when we were out at the diner. I had lied and told Archie I was out with Phoebe, but Sarita spotted us, saw my look of resentment in my eyes, and decided not to point me out. Archie and Scott broke out into laughter._

_“Come on Lacey, we're going to the diner.” I stepped away from Archie, who looked at me, and then to Danny._

_“Am I missing something?” He asked. I bit my lower lip, turning to Danny who just looked stunned._

_“I'm going with my mother.” I spoke, walking away from all four of them, ashamed that I hadn't broke it off with Archie like I had promised Danny. While walking, Danny had caught up to me. I turned to Danny, who was staring in complete devastation at me._

_“What?”_

_"I thought we had a deal, Lacey.” I looked down at my heels and shrugged my shoulder._

_“It was hard to do it.” Danny looked away, and then back down at me, his eyes watering._

_“You promised me that we would try to work whatever this is out. That we would be together.”_

_“Danny, I just need to figure this out myself.” I lied. Truthfully, I was afraid of Archie. Afraid of what he would do, afraid of what he would say knowing that his girlfriend was messing with the “Socio”. God, I hated that name. Danny, hurt, studied me._

_“I know that you want this, too, Lacey. Just tell me,” I looked away, forcing tears from revealing themselves. “Tell me.”_

**BOOM!**

I sat up, startled by the sound of thunder roaring outside. I had fallen asleep rather quickly, and woke up seeing the clock: 10:00. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and checked my phone.

 **Mom** : We all heard thunder. Come pick us up! (10 minutes ago) I ran upstairs to quickly get my jacket, and slip on some shoes as I put my messy hair into a ponytail.

I grabbed my keys and, almost on cue, once I closed my door, it started to drizzle. Seconds later, the drizzle turned to rain, which grew harder the more I drove. Immediate traffic going to and coming from the Fall Festival delayed me, and right in the process of almost coming to my destination, my phone vibrated.

 **Mom** : Went to diner for a little while with the Mastersons. Come if you want!

I rolled my eyes and banged on my horn, eventually pulling up to the now empty Fall Festival. Everyone was gone, except a shadow, walking from around the corner of Fall Fest and to the entrance I was parked at. I waited, wondering who I had seen, as the unknown stranger revealed itself to be Danny who was walking towards my car.

He hadn't really realized it was there, but he was alone, and drenched. He looked up from the floor and spotted the car, stopping for a minute in hesitation. I rolled down the window and he walked up to the car, looking inside.

“Yeah?” I looked him over and unlocked the door. His clothes clung to his body, defining his muscles under his wet shirt.

“Get in.” He opened the door and sat inside, probably drenching my seat.

Ugh, great.

I drove off and down the road, which held an awkward silence the whole way to my house. Pulling up to the driveway, Danny and I raced from the pouring rain and underneath the porch of my house while I unlocked the door. I took off my shoes and Danny did so as well. He looked at me and grinned, shaking his head, which allowed his wet hair to shake everywhere. But, I had to admit, he looked good wet.

“I uh, I apologize if I smell like wet dog because of my shoes. It's not my fault, I swear.” He joked. I walked into the kitchen, where he followed me, afraid to sit down anywhere.

“Is your mom and sister home?”

“Why do you care?” I asked, looking in my fridge, He blinked and looked at me, looking down and shrugging.

“Making conversation. I mean, I didn't ask to come back to your house.”

“You could've told me where to drop you off at.” I argued back.

“You didn't ask.” He shrugged, a weak smile on his face. I fixed him a glass of water, though he could make a glass full based on how wet his suit jacket was.

“How was the festival?”

“Boring. I watched Jo hopelessly teach Rico our dance.”

“You didn't slow dance with any girls? I'm sure that after everyone forgot that you weren't a prime suspect anymore, all the girls who secretly wanted to be with you now have a free opportunity.”

“Like you?” He teased. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

A loud, high pitched scream came from my television in the livingroom, causing me to flinch a little. “Oh God.” I said to myself as I walked into the living room, turning off the annoying and loud movie that I had watched earlier.

“Your house seems bigger than what I remembered.” He said softly, looking around as he sipped some water. I looked down at the wet stains on the floor and took the glass from his hand.

“Give me your jacket.” I ordered. He handed it to me, and allowed me to wring it out in the kitchen sink, as I laid it on the back of the chair. I could hear a slow playing song in the living room as I entered once again, seeing Danny look at pictures of me on the shelves. He laughed a little and pointed at a specific one.

“I remember this. Graduation Day.”

“It's not funny, Danny.” I replied, annoyed, as I walked to the stereo, willing to cut it off.

“Nope! Don't touch that.” He said, walking towards me. I turned around and huffed, going to sit down on the couch.

“Don't go and sit down, either.” I threw my hands up and shrugged.

“Well what am I supposed to do? This is my house.”

“I want you to dance with me.”

“What?” I asked.

“Dance with me,” He held out his hand, unlike how Jo did earlier to me. “Please?”

I looked him over in his soaked pants and shirt, forcing myself not to attempt to unbuckle them, wanting him to forgive me with some “make-up” sex. I slowly walked towards him and let him dance with me, pulling my dry body against his wet one. My arms wrapped around him, almost like second nature, while I tried to ignore the cold. I tried my best not to make eye contact, but I couldn't help it, he was right in front of me, staring right at me as we swayed.

“What?” I asked, slightly annoyed.

“Why do you let yourself get so upset with me? Or are you just upset with yourself?”

“Why would I be upset with myself?”

“Because you and I both know that you're confused, or pretending to be.” He spoke softly, into my ear. I didn't know how to retaliate. I didn't want to admit it. I turned my nose up and broke free from his grip, walking to my stairs.

“You're wrong.” He followed behind me and grabbed my wrist.

“How?”

“Let go of me.” Danny complied, solemnly, and stared at me, like a guy who was scared to even attempt at arguing with his girlfriend. “Are you going to be mad at me forever? Because frankly, last time I checked, I should be pretty mad at you. I should be the one who wouldn't want to see you again. But I do, Lacey." He nearly shouted. I turned around, looking him in the eyes.

“Don't blame me because you don't know how to treat people.”

“What do you mean?”

“At Graduation where you and I,” I trailed off. I attempted to bring myself to say it, but I couldn't. “Where you and I...” He looked at me and took a few steps up the stairs.

“Don't act like this is my fault, Lacey, because from day one I wanted to be with you. From Fall Fest, till Graduation, and now at the perfect opportunity, you still won't give me a chance.”

“I did, in case you forgot.”

“When? All the missed phone calls and unanswered messages? All the ignoring at school? And prom? After prom you texted me, telling me that you want to be with me, and you still ended up staying with Archie, telling me that you weren't ready for any type of relationship, Lacey. So if anyone here is to blame, it's sure as hell not me.”

I looked at him, shaking my head as I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

“I was scared that all you cared about after Fall Fest was what we did. I didn't trust you fully, I didn't know who to pick.” He seemed so shocked and walked further up the stairs to meet me.

“Which is why I didn't stick around for you to play the guessing game any longer.”

“Because I was too scared-” I cut myself off, biting my bottom lip as I continued walking up the stairs to my room. I could hear Danny's footsteps trailing behind me, faster than my own. I rushed to my room, attempting to close and lock the door, but he rushed inside as well.

“Scared of what?” He asked. I looked into his eyes, devastated, and turned away, trying to leave my room now. Danny stood in front of me. I was trapped, unwilling to try and move away from Danny. “Scared of what?” He repeated.

I couldn't look at him. This was truly a nightmare. The thunder outside roared, and I could feel my heart growing heavier, thinking of how bad I wanted to just end this and have him to me once again, have him just be with me, in this moment, have him just hold me, and kiss me, and run his hands up my thigh, slowly, like he used to.

“I was scared of being with you, because of what I felt for you. But I was stupid, okay?”

If looks could kill, I'd sure as shit be dead right about now. At times like this, I didn't really wonder why I wasn't in Manhattan with Archie. I was actually, in a disturbed way, loving how much time Danny and I were putting towards this to figure this all out with each other. He looked away, and the air got thicker between us. Terribly humid, terribly awkward.

“I never wanted to hurt you, nor do I ever want to, Lacey,” He went and sat on my bed, looking down at my floor. His voice sounded cracked, like he was forcing back the need to cry. “But, knowing that my feelings for you grew over the past few years that I've known you for sucks, because I was and I obviously still am your second choice.”

I stared into his eyes, my mouth turning into a frown as I tried to force my tears back. But he wasn't my second choice. I didn't want him to be. He stood up from my bed, walking out into the hallway, heading for the stairs. I couldn't let him leave now. Not again. I couldn't let him leave anymore. I trailed out into the hallway, my feet thudding against the floor. He turned around, looking over his shoulder.

“Danny.” I said, my throat tight, knees wobbling, and heart pounding. He turned all the way around, giving me a look of exasperation.

“What?” Though he was pissed, I could still feel the warmness and the care he had for me. He wasn't giving up, just like in high school. He wanted to chase me; I wanted to be chased. He took a few steps towards me.

“The way I felt for you was that I loved you, surprisingly more than I had loved Archie. But, I was too stubborn to admit that to myself, and let you get in the way of my life, again. But, I saw you again today, and those times that we spent together, not even just the sex, but the friendly terms we were on...I needed it, and I missed it,” I spoke, looking down at my hands. I looked up at Danny, who seemed to have given himself the opportunity to hear me out, even when he was upset. “And I need it. I need _you_.”

Danny held onto the railing of the staircase and took a few more steps, and hesitated, battling his own demons on whether he should trust me, or not. A little closer, come on...I begged to myself. I could feel my heart, thudding excitedly as tears roamed down my face, meeting my cheeks. I felt Danny's hands on my face, wiping away my tears as he brought my face to his, kissing me even more passionately than he had ever kissed me before. I let my hand rest on the back of his neck while the other laid on his shoulder. Thunder roared outside, applauding me for sucking up my pride and applauding him for forgiving me, a girl who considered her own feelings before his. An opened window allowed cool air to brush against our skin as Danny looked into my eyes.

“I love you.” He spoke against my lips. I closed my eyes, feeling his hands moving from my face to my waist and the small of my back. He carried me to my bedroom, and laid me on the bed gently, looking down at my body and just looking into my eyes with the same look he gave me when I had kissed him for the very first time. Danny crept on top of me, caressing my hair in between his fingers, just staring at me. Neither of us wanted what we had always snuck around to do, we just appreciated the contentment we had both longed for.

He moved from off of me, and laid next to me, just smiling, a faint blush across his face.

“So, tell me that what I heard was true.” He said.

I grinned and nodded, leaning in closer to him, whispering into his ear: "How could you bring yourself to forgive me so fast?" He looked at me, giving a proud smile, and shrugged, "Because I love you" he admitted, while I, too, caressed his damp hair. I no longer felt torn, but, I felt just right. I felt comfortable in my skin, comfortable in my bed, and comfortable with Danny, despite our argument minutes prior. And I didn't feel rushed. I didn't feel like I needed to put on a show or make him want me more than he had confessed he did. I was Lacey, and he was Danny, and we were happy. This is what we wanted.


	3. III

Truthfully, I couldn't blame his anger. The look on his face, spit dribbling from his mouth as he lashed out in random fits of anger even when I foolishly thought that I was done. His eyes, dangerous and deceiving. I felt intimidated, and even with his family downstairs, I felt like I was alone...in this house...hearing the words over and over, replaying in the back of my mind like “Call Me Maybe”. He sat on his bed, and each time that I attempted to move from my place, standing in the corner with a foolish “brave” face, he snapped his head, facing me, with eyes that could kill.

 

“You're a slut.” He laughed, shaking his head at the idea of Danny and I, together, in my room, kissing. Behind the school, behind the tree, in my car when I drove him home last night, and in my dreams while I dozed off at 2 am. And can you imagine what he'd think of me after realizing that our kissing turned into something much more?

 

“Stop calling me that.” I mumbled under my breath.

 

Silence.

 

The silence that you feel in the middle of a horror story, when you know something is about to happen. Archie stood up from his bed. He had no shirt on, just sweatpants and slippers, and a dangerous glint in his eye once he stood toe-to-toe with me. I looked him in the eye, putting up a complete front that I wasn't scared, nor shy to take him on if he tried to do anything to me.

 

He looked down on me, feeling powerful while being taller, like Danny. Except this wasn't Danny. This wasn't my new boyfriend, or my charming, shoulder-length haired handsome man. This was "Superiority" staring me back in the eye.

 

Archie huffed and looked me over, as if he were a persnickety dog looking at his meat.

 

“Did you have sex with him?”

 

I blinked, trying not to show how nervous I was, yet in such a close proximity, I'm sure he could hear my heart.

 

“Why does it matter?” I spat, shoving him away from me a little.

 

“All I asked, Lacey, was a simple question that required a simple answer. Did. You. Fuck. The. _Socio_?”

 

I looked him over, and walked towards the door. He grabbed my wrist, harder than Danny has ever grabbed me. I turned around.

 

“Don't touch me.”

 

“I'm still your boyfriend. I can do what I want to you.”

 

“Who said?”

 

He grinned and shrugged a shoulder.

 

“Me. Until I get an answer from you, you're not going anywhere.” He said, locking his bedroom door. I swallowed the lump in my throat as well as my pride.

 

“Yes, I did,” I admitted. He seemed almost shocked to hear it, even though he had a hunch. “He's better by a tree, or by a building, than you've ever been in a standard bed.”

 

I snatched my hand from him, attempting to unlock his bedroom door, but he pulled me back by my shirt, causing me to stumble backwards a bit. I turned around, looking at Archie whose eyes were red, his breathing increasing more than mine had ever been.

 

“I'll make you regret this.” He whispered. He held onto me for a few more seconds before casually letting go. I eyed him, sensing a type of wrath coming over him. I opened the door, racing down the stairs, heading to the front door.

 

“Lacey, is everything ok?” Asked Mr. Yates. I turned to look at them, and gave a crooked smile, while nodding, before heading out of the door and to my car. I pulled up to the diner, where Danny worked on weekends. The bell rang when I entered, having the manager smile at me.

 

“Hey, sweetie. What will it be today?” I sat at the counter on the stool and shakily jumped my foot.

  
“Can I just see Danny, please?”

 

He hesitated for a moment, before turning to Danny who was taking orders at a table. Danny turned, around seeing me sitting there, and instantly figured something was wrong. Danny turned back to his customers for a few more seconds and hurried to me, looking at me from behind the counter.

 

“What's wrong? How'd it go?”

 

I shrugged a shoulder, twirling my hair with my index finger, looking off to the side.

 

“It went fine,” I looked back at Danny, a little annoyed. "How else was it supposed to go?"

 

“Are you sure? Did he do anything to you?”

 

“He didn't do anything, Danny. I'm fine. Can you trust me?” I asked. He seemed a little taken aback and nodded.

 

“I can trust you.” He backed off.

 

I turned my head, seeing newspapers stacked neatly by the door, seeing a familiar face on the cover. I walked towards it, picked one up and brought it to the counter, where I studied Regina's face, the necklace dangling around her neck. I ran my fingers over the picture of the necklace, looked at Danny, who seemed concerned.

 

“So, back to Syracuse, huh?” Danny asked. I looked into his eyes, seeing the slight hurt look in his eyes as the opposite of the smile he had on his face. He tried to be happy for me, for my education and school, but I could tell that he would miss me, of course. I looked away and opened my hand.

 

“Can I see your phone?” he asked. He gave a smirk, and handed it over, laying the new iPhone in his hand.

 

“Sure? Why?”

I lifted the phone from his hands, taking a quick picture of myself, only to have Danny attempt to take it away from me.

 

“What? It's just a picture to remember me by,” I grinned. "We haven't been able to spend much time together since I got back with yesterday's dilemma and all."

 

“I don't approve of 'selfies',” He teased as he took his phone from my hand. "And besides, after we go back to my place, I'll cook the best dinner you could ever imagine, Lace."

 

“Desai! Shift is up. Unless you're working overtime tonight.” Said the manager from the back. Danny smirked and reached forward, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

 

“I'll be back.” he spoke, placing his phone right on the counter before returning to the back. I turned around, my back facing the counter as I watched a familiar face walk through the diner, agitated, at best. I turned around quickly, trying not to draw much attention to myself, before feeling my seat spin around, seeing Archie stand before me.

 

“Hey.” He said, his voice deep and menacing.

 

“Are you following me now?” I snarled, standing up from the counter. Archie walked beside me, leaning against the counter, looking for a menu. My muscles were tense, and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I felt a chill crawl up my spine, as he turned back to look at me.

 

“Just living my life, taking strolls around town.”

 

I rolled my eyes, hearing footsteps walking towards me. I turned, seeing Danny with his jacket in his hands.

 

“Ready, Lacey?” He asked, completely ignoring Archie. I nodded quickly, standing beside him as he held my hand, proudly, walking towards the diner. Archie stood up from his seat, hesitant on what to do with Danny since he stole his girlfriend. Danny's eyes trailed from Archie to me, kissing my cheek sweetly, before saying, not loud enough for him to hear, but just for me, “I love you.”

 

 --

I laid on his bed, looking around his room, unable to truly remember the last time I was here, with him, just us, comfortably talking like everything was okay. I sighed, closing my eyes as I laid my face on his bed spread. Danny came back with two mugs of hot chocolate, sitting next to me.

 

“You know, if I drop this, you're cleaning my spread.” He joked.

 

“Is that some kind of misogynistic pun?” I continued the joke.

 

“Well, if you want it to be,” He grinned, handing me a cup. I sat up, my legs crossed on his bed as I thought for a moment. “Rough day, huh?”

 

“Tell me about it.” I agreed as I laid back down on his bed, staring up at him. Danny sat his mug on his nightstand and took mine from my hands, as well before lifting up my shirt from behind, massaging my back.

 

“What are you doing?” I smiled, liking his idea.

 

“Consider it a good-bye present.” He smirked, moving to my lower back. Then I perked up. Something didn't seem right. I turned, seeing my phone on the carpet on the floor. I looked at Danny.

 

“Did I get your phone from the diner? I could've sworn I forgot it.”

 

“Maybe I put it in my jacket pocket, Lacey. But relax.” He spoke, gently pushing me down on the bed, face down. He slowly massaged my shoulders, and tugged at my shirt, willing to pull it off of me. I sat up again, taking it off myself, allowing Danny to study me for a moment in my bra and jeans, before lifting his hands, massaging them gently. I laid down on my back, letting him take my breast from my bra, sucking on it gently while I moaned, trying to undo my pants. Danny took off his shirt, tossing it to the side, revealing his chest, so perfectly toned. I rolled over, allowing Danny to stay on the bottom now, as I sat on his legs, unzipping his pants, and taking his erection in my hands. He closed his eyes slowly, relaxing as the pleasure escalated through his body. His grinned to himself, attempting to pull my legs to bring me on top of him.

 

Which I did once I was fully bare. I took Danny's erection in my hands, guiding it to my entrance, slowly at first. Moans escaped our mouths in unison, as I began riding him. I leaned forward, kissing him on the lips, and traveling to his neck, sucking gently while also trying to keep the rhythm of my rides.

 

I pulled away from him, watching Danny's eyes travel from my face, to my breasts, my midsection, and soon my vagina. He licked his thumb, placing it on my clit, rubbing in quick circles as I increased my speed. I threw my head back, leaning backwards with my hands on his legs. I could feel myself shaking, unable to continue going faster, like I had wanted. Danny sat up, wanting to kiss me, while then whispering in my ear, “Switch.”

 

I dismounted him, laying on the bed with my legs bent. Danny stroked himself for a brief second, before looking into my eyes.

 

“I love you.” He admitted, before guiding himself inside me, slowly teasing me, in all the way, and all the way out. Danny stopped his little game and held onto my knees, pushing himself further into me, faster and faster. I tried my best to hold back the moan my throat tried to emit, but I couldn't. I arched my back, with Danny flicking my clit yet again, while my body nearly shook from pleasure.

 

I opened my eyes halfway, seeing strands of Danny's hair from his bun falling out and into his face, clinging to the sweat at his temples.

 

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him deeper into me, unwilling to give up the fight just yet.

 

Danny pounded harder, letting go of my knees and plopping on top of me, his hips still thrusting inward, as his hands found mine, lacing his fingers between them. I held onto his hands, shaking even more as the pleasure increased. And at this moment, I found that Danny liked little gestures of emotional and physical attraction, like holding hands outside and in bed. The pride of showing unity with me outside, and inside. And how he whispered “I love you” not when anyone was watching to show that he found someone who loved him so much, but when it mattered, which it always did. Danny's loose strands of hair found their way to my body, tickling my neck gently.

 

Danny positioned himself upward, so that he was sitting on his knees, continuing to hump into me. He ceased for a minute, feeling his erection grow even more sensitive. I looked into his eyes once he met mine and spoke.

 

“Don't stop.” I pleaded.

 

Danny continued the pace once again, just like before. He grew faster, closing his eyes tight. I felt myself growing closer, and tighter around him inside of me. I clenched my teeth, ceasing all moans as the big one came forth.

 

“I'm gonna cum!”

 

My clit throbbed slightly, feeling me cumming on his erection, while Danny stopped, succumbing to the pleasure as well.

 

The air was thick, and damp from heavy breathing, like a workout. I laid on my back, pushing some hairs from my face as Danny laid next to me, facing me, a triumphant grin on his face.

 

“I still got it?” He teased.

 

I laughed a little, trying to catch my breathe as the wind crept through the room from his window.

 

“Definitely.” I nodded back. Danny and I got under the covers, just laying there in silence. Danny had closed his eyes for a moment, turning over. He was tired, and no doubt I was, too. But curiosity rose over me when I heard the buzz of my phone.

 

A new text.

 

I shrugged it off, figuring it was just Phoebe inviting me to Manhattan, once again.

 

“We should do a roadtrip to Manhattan one day,” I thought out loud. I turned to Danny, who I thought was just resting his eyes. “You can bring Jo, too. And she can bring Rico.”

 

No response.

 

I sat up, resting on his side to see his face, innocently sleeping. I smiled, tucking his hair behind his ear while I kissed his cheek.

 

Curiosity shot through me again, as I heard the buzz again. I laid there, for about two seconds, before carefully getting out of bed and checking it. I got back in bed, and checked my message:

 

 **Danny:** Hey babe, let's meet up tomorrow before you go back to school.

 

I raised an eyebrow and checked Danny, who was sleeping, with no electronic device in his hands, whatsoever. I put my clothes on, walking downstairs, and attempting to call Danny's phone.

 

 _Are you in here,_ I thought. I rang the phone, but that's all it did. The annoying ring in my ear, five times, pacing through the whole house to find the source, to find the one thing, a jacket, a hiding place in the kitchen, that could have trapped his new phone.

 

On the sixth phone call it stopped, just like that. Someone had picked up the phone.

 

“Hello?” I asked.

 

The line cut short, and I could feel fury burn through my body. He or she had hung up the phone. I turned around, frustrated, seeing Danny at his stairs.

 

“What's wrong?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

 

I feigned a smile and, with the best acting skills that I could muster, I shook my head.

 

“Nothing, everything is fine.”


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of leather nearly nauseated me as I grabbed the duffel bag and suitcase from my mother's closet. My head spun, like a lost child on the fastest, spinning rollercoaster at Coney Island. I almost nauseated myself at the thought. I folded my clothes, hearing footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder, seeing Danny slowly closing my bedroom door behind him. 

Danny studied the clothes on my bed and rushed, grabbing a burgundy skirt. 

“Do you think this brings out my complexion?” He asked, grinning at me, sitting on my bed, slightly sitting on one of my bras. 

“You know, I need to wear those.” I pointed, trying to snatch it from underneath his thigh. He looked out the window and back at me, standing up and walking towards my tense body, holding me from behind in the most loving manner.

“So, I remember two days ago. I was here,” He moved to my bed. He walked to my wall, leaning against it. “And you were here, then we ended up back on your bed.” 

I raised an eyebrow, not really paying much attention to him, but I was surely pressed on packing.

“You know, I can't find my phone. I would've called to tell you, but I pretty much just explained my case.” 

I froze in place and continued packing, pushing the clothes in so I could fit more stuff into my duffel.

“Did you check the kitchen?”

“I checked the whole house. Mom was pretty mad, though, for some reason. I lost my phone with my money.” He spoke, looking at my face for a reaction. I turned to him.

“What?”

“Eerily silent, strangely focused, no good afternoon kiss. I'm no doctor, madam, but if I do say so myself,” He walked next to me, lifting my face towards his with his index finger and thumb. “Something is on your mind.”

“Nope.” I turned my face back to my suitcase and continued packing. Danny picked up my suitcase.

“You're going back to college for another month. You're coming back for Thanksgiving, and coming back for Christmas and New Years. I think you're fine.”

“I need clothes, Desai.”

He handed me back the suitcase and sat in front of it.

“Desai? This is new.”

“Yeah well, I'm kind of frantic, right now. I have to make a pitstop somewhere before I go on the road.”

“Can I come with?” He asked, curious.

“No, you can't.” I said sternly. My phone buzzed and Danny went to go get it. He was silent for a minute. I looked over my shoulder, seeing him staring at my phone and scrolling.

“Are you texting my clone?” He asked, walking back over to me. I sighed and looked away.

“No.” I tried getting my phone back from him, but he wouldn't let me. He used his height as an advantage and held my phone in the air so that I couldn't reach.

“Do you know who has my phone?” He asked, a touch of annoyance in his tone.

“No, I don't. That's what I was going to find out.”

Danny scrolled through the messages and sighed, looking at Lacey afterwards.

“I'm calling Jo.”

“Why are you bringing Nancy Drew into this?”

“What if this is a lead to who killed Regina?”

I looked into his eyes and shook my head.

“I don't need to know who killed Regina.” 

“This is the exact same thing that happened with me, don't you remember? Whoever is luring you tried to do the same thing with me the night Regina died.”

“Do you really suspect a pattern in all of this?”

“Obviously,” He said. He tossed my phone back on the bed and I grabbed it, shoving it in my back pocket. “I'm not letting you go there alone.”

“He told me to.”

“Don't tell me you would be that naïve to go to God knows where to meet this mysterious, potentially dangerous person, without telling me or anyone else.”

I lowered my head and looked back at him.

“I didn't want to bring so much drama back into our lives when we only spent two damn days together as a couple.”

“Keeping secrets won't bring us any closer.” Danny spoke, walking towards me. I sighed and hugged him, feeling a little more relieved, but even more tense than before.

“I'm sorry. Can we just get this over with and go meet this guy?” I asked. He nodded and split the hug, grabbing my phone again.

“I'm telling him where to meet us.” He spoke. I nodded and looked out the window, seeing no one wandering around outside. I grabbed my suitcase and duffel and continued downstairs, heading to my car with Danny by my side.

–

Our 'secret' hideout wasn't as secretive as it had always been, now. Jo, Danny, and I had put forth such great effort to build this place up, and we did it. And it was beautiful. I could hear footsteps behind me. I spun around, seeing Danny hiding in the woods outside of the secret hideout, waiting to see who would come up on us. I watched Danny, seeing his eyes focused on the trail that had led us to the hideout. I watched as a shadowy figure showed up, entering into the hideout, looking around. 

My stomach dropped, and I could've sworn that I almost gagged, seeing who it was standing before me. 

“Hey.”

“What the hell do you want, Archie?”

His hands were in the Syracuse hoodie that I gave him when I came back home the other day. His hands were deep in his pocket, and even when I witnessed him taking his hands out, I could tell something was in the pocket.

“I wanted to apologize for being a total douchebag to you yesterday. I love you, still do.”

I swallowed, and stepped into the corner.

“Where's Danny phone?” I asked. 

“I don't have it.” He grinned, taking two steps towards me.

“Don't screw around. Where is it?” 

His grin faded and in his back pocket, he tossed out Danny's phone, having it hit my hand hard.

“Here ya go.”

“I'm leaving.”

“You leave here and I'm doing something oh-so familiar to you and your buddy.” 

I looked him in the eye, refusing to blink, as I watched his every move.

“What 'buddy'?”

“You know. Bright smile, long hair. The dead girl.”

I could feel myself trembling, as I tried looking past his shoulder.

I couldn't see Danny.

“You killed Regina?”

“Obviously, Lacey.”

“Why? She did nothing to you?”

“Because I cheated on you, and she wanted to stop, because that Socio was better, and I was old news. Not to mention that you were her best friend. So, keeping you close is and was the second best. So, I'm not leaving here, until the same fate I had with her is dealt with you,” He withdrew a meat cleaver from his pocket and held it behind his back. “You, my girlfriend, the Socio-lover, too. What are the fucking odds?”

I felt like screaming for Danny, to show I wasn't stupid enough to come alone, like he had wanted me to.

“You scream, someone's gonna hear. And if you came alone like I had asked, that wouldn't be a problem, right?”

I nodded quickly, feeling my eyes burn with tears. He stood behind me, stroking the handle of the meat cleaver down my back while one hand grabbed my breast tightly. I winced and shook a little, my knees forcing me to stand up straight rather than buckle and fall to the floor with fear.

From behind us, I heard two rocks, and leaves crackling behind us, almost on purpose. Archie spun me around, still holding me from behind, while the meat cleaver was now resting on my shoulder. 

“Shh.” He whispered, while I tried my best not to make a sound for help. Our backs were facing the entrance. I could feel the weight of Archie being dragged off of me while we both fell to the ground. I landed on my shoulder, feeling the terrible pain as I gasped, holding it tightly. I could heard the sound of grunting nearby. 

I watched as Archie wrestled Danny, the meat cleaver in his hands. Danny squirmed, trying to make Archie unbalanced. I forced myself to my feet and, as Archie heaved with vicious intent of bringing Danny's life to an end. I watched as Archie placed his hands around Danny's throat, squeezing tighter as he laid gasping for air. The meat cleaver, sat beside Archie, was free. I quickly grabbed it, raising it in my arms and hacking into Archie's back repeatedly. 

I blinked, breathing heavily as Danny laid there, coughing. I rushed to his side, as he gripped onto my shirt, holding his throat. When Danny steadied his breathing, I turned, seeing Archie laying there, blood spilling from the gashes in his back.

I could feel myself grow dizzy, my shirt staining with spots of Archie's blood all over. I dropped the weapon, screaming while staring at Archie's face. Danny, with his voice still raspy from being strangled, tried holding me to console me. I buried my face in his chest, disgusted with the thought of how I had murdered my ex-boyfriend, being the prime suspect. 

His parents saw me yesterday rush out of his room. People have seen me with Danny. Danny is thought to have killed Regina, but he didn't. We were connected, and he and I both knew it. 

“Come on.” Danny whispered as he tried bringing me to my feet. 

My knees shook, as I watched Archie lay there, lifeless. Danny picked up the meat cleaver and hid it in the inside compartment of his jacket as we continued down the trail, reaching my car. Danny got behind the wheel, driving off as I sat in the passenger seat, paralyzed from fear. I would have random fits, feeling his blood seep from the fabric of my clothes to my stomach, panicking. 

–

The air had once again changed between Danny and I. I could feel it. Thick, and heavy as Danny stared ahead, while I stared at my hands. 

“I did it.” I spoke softly to myself.

“It would be better to own up to it in self-defense, rather than hiding it, Lacey.” 

“Why do you want to imprison me? Why do you want me to suffer the fate that you did?”

“It's what's right.” Danny looked at me, a hopeful look in his eyes, thinking that he would change my mind. I stared into his eyes, and looking out at the dark sky, and the Green Grove Police Department, I inhaled. We had been here for hours, contemplating what would be best for me, personally. 

“It was self-defense, Lacey.” He repeated.

“But I killed him.”

I could feel myself forcing back tears. Danny turned my head to face him, kissing me. I attempted to let my body touch his, for probably one last time. He placed his hand on the back of my head, and I broke the kiss, sobbing as my forehead touched his. 

He got out of the car, and I did as well, rushing to his side, as he held me tight in his arms. I leaned my back against the car and, while tears streamed down my face, I kissed Danny. And I loved it. And I loved him, just like he loved me. 

I felt my heart thud, knowing that no one would be able to vouch that I was there at school like I should have been, if questions arise at my disappearance. Danny looked at me, his eyes red by trying not to show much emotion. He kissed my cheek and brushed my hair behind my ear, whispering, 

“I'll always love you.” 

I nodded, breaking from the hug, knowing that if I held on just a little bit longer, I wouldn't be able to force myself from him. I walked away, wiping my eyes. Each step I took, I remembered how long I've missed Danny. How important it was that he was back in my life, and how dangerous it would be for my heart to lose him again for another five years, the man I love. I walked to the door, anticipating whether or not I should open it. My heart jumped anxiously, and a voice in my ear told me, “No.” 

I turned to my left, seeing Regina, except it wasn't her. My imagination ran wild as she smiled at me, shaking her head. There wasn't a gash at her temple, and instead of being pale, she was beautifully natural and radiant, with a type of glow to her body.

“You'd really give that up to confess to murdering Archie?” She leaned against the side of the building, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“I'm doing this for you, and for me. If I don't, then I don't know what I could do. Your case can be solved, and everyone will know that Archie killed you.”

“Save it, walk away, Lace. You open that door, you'll have a criminal record right alongside your boyfriend,” She looked down at my shirt. “And besides, your outfit and how long you took to bring it to their attention says something else.”

“But, I want justice for you.”

“I already have justice, Lacey. You found out who it was, and that's what matters. You were my best friend. My mother is still upset, but she's fine. She misses me, and bringing up who killed me won't bring me back.” Regina spoke. I blinked, looking over my shoulder at Danny who was watching me in confusion in my car. 

“I can't let this go.”

“Let me go, Lacey. Don't let Danny go. You're finally, truly happy. I can tell, and besides, you know that you want to wake up to something special whenever you can.” She smiled. She turned around, walking away. 

“Wait, Regina!” I called. She seemed slightly transparent, almost difficult to see her eyes with the streetlights shining through her.

“Yeah?”

“Where'd you get the necklace?”

She sighed and looked down at her chest.

“You'll figure it out, Lacey.” She smiled, disappearing. I could see a shadow walking down the halls in the precinct. I couldn't do this. No way. I can't. I hurried back to the car, running full speed to the car. I opened the door.

“Lacey, what happened? What's going on?” He asked. I stared at him, grabbing his shirt collar, bringing him close to me, as I kissed him. He kissed me back, slightly confused, breaking the kiss.

“I thought you were going to turn yourself in.” 

I shook my head and looked into his eyes. 

“I can't stay away from you anymore. I can't go to jail, not only because I'm scared, but because I love you too much.” I said breathlessly. Danny looked me over and leaned forward.

“So, w-what now? What are we going to do?” 

“Drive.” Danny changed the gear shift, driving away from the precinct as he drove down the road, one hand on the steering wheel, the other resting on the gear shift. I turned to face him, even though he was focused on driving, and reached for his hand, holding it gently in mind. He raised my hand, kissing the back of it while glancing at me, nodding quickly.

“Everything will be alright.” He assured me. I nodded, looking out of my window, as I sighed, breathing in the scent of pine trees from outside as he drove. I knew we were both worried, tremendously curious about the safety of our backgrounds, this time around, but the only thing that could beat our worrisome thoughts would be breaking away from each other, again.


End file.
